Gunpla Build Fighters Tri Shippuden
by DiceOfDeath
Summary: Naruto in his Training trip with Jiraiya was sent to the Gunpla world because of the seal of the Kyuubi loosened instead of Naruto having 4 tails and injuring Jiraiya, Naruto became 5 years old again and grew up with Seikai and Mirai and is a big brother figure to Seikai and the love interest of Mirai and Mirai is Naruto's love interest. Naruto x Mirai


**Gunpla Build Fighters Tri Shippuden**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Yo, Dice here! This a story I've wanted to try out with a Naruto and Gunpla Build Fighters Tri, this story will follow the anime of Gunpla Build Fighters Tri so it will tame a long time for more episodes to start and I will focus on **Naruto's New Life **more than this fanfic, Naruto will be at a strong gunpla battler at Reiji's level and Sei's level he just won't go all out in a Gunpla battle unless it's someone at his level, Sei and Reiji's Friends, or when Naruto gets pissed. Pairings is Naruto x Mirai. I hope you enjoy!

Summary: Naruto in his Training trip with Jiraiya was sent to the Gunpla world because of the seal of the Kyuubi loosened instead of Naruto having 4 tails and injuring Jiraiya, Naruto became 5 years old again and grew up with Seikai and Mirai and is a big brother figure to Seikai and the love interest of Mirai and Mirai is Naruto's love interest. Naruto x Mirai

"Normal Talking"

_'Normal Thinking'_

**"Kyuubi Talking"**

_**'Kyuubi Thinking'**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Gunpla Build Fighters Tri

-Chapter Start-

"Ugh!"

A young boy with red hair was surrounded by 3 people with two people on the ground and two people and on guy standing

"Rraaaaaaahhhh!" shouted the guy who is going to attack the boy with red hair who smirked in response as he punched the air making the guy stop in his tracks as the red head show off his fighting skills and the guy dropped to the ground

"S-So Strong..." said the guy who fell down and became frighten as the red walked towards him

"Hey, You." called the red head "Have seen the girl and blond guy in this photo." as the red head showed a photo of a younger red head in a training gi who was hugging the girl and the blond boy, a girl with red-autumn hair wearing a sundress who had hugged the younger boy back and was pulling and hugging the blond boy's arm, and a blond boy with whisker marks on his face who looked as the same age as the girl was wearing a orange t-shirt and black shorts who looked shocked as he was dragged in the hug by the younger red head and the girl "I need to know where they're are."

"Sh-She's A hottie." said the guy on the ground looking at the girl only as he seemed to forget about the blond haired boy"Is she your girlfriend?"

"That's not what I asked." said the red head "I said do you know where they're are?"

"I might've seen them..." said the guy

"Where!?" said the red head

"I don't know!" said the guy

"You said you saw them?"

"Sorry! Don't get mad!"

"Hey, what're you doing!?" shouted a new voice a policeman

"This guy suddenly-" began the red head as he was cut off by the guy on the ground crawling with the other two guys

"Help me! He's gonna kill me!" "Help!"

"Wh-What?" said the red head

Then he heard police sirens and looked around

"Would you explain what's going on." said the policeman

"Seriously?" said the red head

-Scene Change-

A school with students looking at the principal of the school

"Today I have great news for you." said the principal "At the Artistic Gunpla Contest which was held yesterday, a model made by Yuuma Kousaka, in our middle school's second year, received the glorious Grand Prix."

"Ohhhhhhh" said the students

"Kousaka, please come on stage." said the presisdent as a blue haired boy wearing the school uniform with glasses walked up the stage

"Kousaka!"

"Yuuma!"

As Yuuma Kousaka bowed to the students a girl who had stayed quiet unlike the rest who shouted Yuuma's name

_'Yuuma' thought the blond haired girl_

_FlashBack_

_"So your not going to joining the Gunpla Battle Club?" said the blond haired girl "Why not?"_

_"I've lost interest." simply said Yuuma "I'm not into Gunpla Battle anymore."_

_Flashback End_

The blond haired girl was walking down the school hall and she stopped and saw another student waiting for and then the girl got an annoyed looked on her face

"Miyaga-senpai." said the girl to the student waiting for her

"Kousaka is really amazing." said Miyaga "As the president of the Plastic Model Club, I'm proud to have an excellent junior."

"I guess." said the girl as she started walking away but was stopped by Miyaga

"Hoshino, when are you going to forget the Gunpla Battle Club?" said Miyaga "Because one of our students once won the World Tournament, the club is still allowed to exist. But that was 7 years ago, it's a glory of the past, in fact as of this year you're the only member left."

"Because the plastic model club stole all our members!" said the girl angered

"That's not very nice. We attract more people because we win contests, while your Gunpla Battle Club loses in the first round every year." said Miyaga "Gunpla Battle makes no sense in the first place. You fight with the model you built with so much effort, and it's ruined if you lose, the whole idea is a contraction. Originally, the right and proper paths of plastic modeling was to enjoy the building process and seek perfection of your work. Hoshino, I have great respect for your ability as a Gunpla Builder. You're welcome to join our club anytime."

"No thanks. I want to play Gunpla battle." refused the girl as she walked away

"Fumina Hoshino...you're pushing yourself too hard. But that stubbornness is also one of your charms." said Miyaga

"Darn that Praying Mantis Man! Everything he says are so creepy!" said the girl as she walked away

*Ding,Ding,Ding,Ding* the announcements are on *Mirai Kamiki and Naruto Uzumaki of senior highschool, second year class A, please come to the teachers' office.*

A girl was writing in her notebook, a girl was drinking juice, and a blond haired boy with whisker marks was watching over the girl's shoulder who was writing in her book

"Mirai, Naruro they're calling you." said Mirai's friend as she stopped drinking as she looked to her friends

"Right." softly said the newly identified Mirai "Let's go Naruto."

"Hai, hai." said Naruto

-Scene Change-

At the Police Department

"I'm telling you! They suddenly ganged up on me. They said I was obnoxious!" said the red haired boy

"And so it became a fight?" said the policeman

"It wasn't a fight!" denied the red haired boy "You know, it was a...it was self-defence."

"You took them all down by yourself?" said the other policeman

The red haired boy gave a smile as he punched the air

"I do martial arts a little."

"Karate?" said the policeman

"Have you heard of the Jigen Hoah School?" said the red head

"No"

"It's pretty obscured." said the red head

"Anyway, I contacted your guardians." said the thrid policeman

"Urg! Did you tell them everything?" said the red head

"Of course I did. You only gave us their name, it was hard to find their contact info." said the third policeman

"Ano...Excuse me." said a new voice "Im Mirai Kamiki, Sekai Kamiki's guardian."

"And I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you I'm Sekai Kamiki's other guardian." as Mirai and Naruto showed up at the police department

"I'm sorry for he caused so much trouble." said Mirai

"H-Hai." as the three policeman blushed at seeing such a beauty but that ended when Naruto glared at them

The red head smiled and waved at the two, Mirai just looked at him with a pout, while Naruto looked at the red head with a proud smile which made the red head smile widen

*Slap* "Ow!"

Unfortunately Mirai saw the proud smirked and slapped Naruto

"What was that for!?" said Naruto as he looked at Mirai with a red mark on his face and with a pout while Mirai looked away and thought_ 'Kawaii'_ as when Naruto pouts is adorable to her and it doesn't help that his whisker marks adds even more adorable to her.

-Chapter End-

Yo Dice here mind reviewing, favorite and follow this fanfic, I hope you enjoy this chapter the next chapter will be on Monday.


End file.
